


a meowment in time

by amyanom



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanom/pseuds/amyanom
Summary: a series of bad cat puns winds up guanheng in a possible purrfect love tail
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	a meowment in time

guanheng grew up in the town he currently lives in, he knew every crevice of the place, which makes him a great newspaper boy. he beamed at people waving at him, old people waiting for the new issue, middle aged preparing for work and teens who stayed up too late.

if someone would describe guanheng, there was a word almost everyone would think of: kind. he was always smiling at everyone, ready to help at the crack of dawn, some might even say that the bell of his bicycle brings someone joy, but that's too much of a hyperbole isn't it.

however the 'bottom line' of everything was guanheng is ready to offer a helping hand. he finished his route around the vicinity. a couple houses away from his, he heard a faint 'meow'.

his hands tightened the grip on his bike, pressing the brake immediately. he looked around, but there was nothing on the asphalt, he looked at the sidewalks as far as his vision could, yet he still saw nothing. although he heard it again. a soft purr above him. the trees.

guanheng quickly searched for a tree on sight and went to the nearest one. now guanheng isn't familiar with his furry friends, in guanheng's tunnel vision it's just a cat with white fur and black ears. he dropped his bike and looked up.

"pspspsps-" guanheng tried. "hey, don't be scared-"

his pep talk was cut off by the cat hissing at him.

"how'd you even get up there?" guanheng asked, hands on his hips. his neck was strained from looking up. he searched for a stick, or anything else to perhaps budge the cat. to his dismay, there were none. "hang on there, buddy," he continued and sighed. "i have to climb."

after a few attempts and a bruised knee, guanheng was near the branch where the cat sat impatiently, hissing at him and moving around frequently. he took a couple of breaths before arriving at the branch, shifting his weight in the middle between the one he was on before. guanheng reached in for the cat but it jumped on his shoulder, next to the branch below and after a second, the feline was back on ground, guanheng, on the other hand, sat on the branch as he hugged the trunk.

"you've got to be kitten me," guanheng chuckled to himself.

"louis!" a voice exclaimed. "you made me so worried! where did you go?"

guanheng stayed quiet through a couple more cooing before he spoke.

"paw-don me fur-end, but i'm stuck in a claw-ful situation, purr-haps you can help me get down?"

the cooing stopped and it seems like guanheng's heart did too because the two people had one thing in mind:

what the hell was that? 

louis purred loudly before he escaped from his owner's hug and ran off elsewhere.

"louis!" the voice shouted once more before running to the direction the cat went.

"wait- sorry, come back!" guanheng said, reaching out to the person before he slipped and fell.

\---

"no don't do that louis, it's dirty," the familiar voice rang through guanheng's ears and he felt a small wet area on his face. "louis stop licking him."

guanheng felt the ground beneath him, he assumed that he was on the sidewalk. he tried to open his eyes slowly since they hurt. the sun was glaring back at him, causing him to mumble:

"god?"

"uhm, it's me, the cat owner, i'm ten," ten introduced himself to guanheng who was having a hard time.

"two-" guanheng said, he squinted but all he saw were slender fingers and nails painted black caressing the cat's fur, everything else was blurry.

"no- ten, my name is ten."

"there's two of you," guanheng said, slowly lifting his hand to point.

"you're probably hurt and all, would you mind if i take you to my house? to patch you up? it's just three houses down."

"please."

ten placed louis down and tried to carry the tall stranger that fell from the tree the moment he looked away. ten eyed his bike and decided that no one would steal such a worn down bike in this town.

"you live here? i never saw you before," guanheng said once he saw the familiar gates, they were neighbours.

"i just moved today," ten explained. "what was your name again?"

"guanheng," he introduced as they went inside his house.

"well, hi guanheng, sorry you have to sit on the floor," ten apologized as he opened boxes as if he was in search of something. "the sofas will be delivered tomorrow. now if i could only find the first aid kit."

alas he did and he walked over to guanheng, who he assumed was still in trance. ten applied ointment on guanheng's scars and placed a band-aid on the bridge of his nose.

"i'm gonna check for head bleeding," ten said as he carded his fingers through guanheng's hair which made the latter shiver up and nuzzle against ten's palm. ten scoffed. "sorry for leaving you earlier up there. i couldn't afford to lose louis, he's been with me since i was a child-"

guanheng grunted in response.

ten chuckled at the tall fellow, he noticed how his gazes from his half-opened eyes were soft, and the bridge of his nose complimented his philtrum, and naturally ten's eyes wondered on guanheng's lips. 

several people congratulated him and told him how lucky it was to live next to him. at first ten thought he'd be living next to a celebrity, but he doesn't mind at all, living next close to guanheng.

\---

guanheng rang the doorbell on ten's door. he kept his head low, fidgeting on the band-aid that ten gave him yesterday. he woke up feeling heavy and all he could remember was drooling on ten's hand.

"guanheng!" ten greeted him with a smile.

"hey ten," he said. "i baked pies. thank you gift for taking care of me yesterday," he continued.

"that's nothing," ten said. "i think the worst part was when you were up there on the tree-"

guanheng gasped at the sudden memory he remembered.

"i'm really sorry about that," he said. "i must've freaked you out-"

ten reached for guanheng's hand holding the pie.

"what do you mean?" ten asked pulling guanheng in. "it was hiss-terical."

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> [ **TWITTER ACC** ](https://twitter.com/amyanom)


End file.
